LUCKY ITEM!
by Amore.ai
Summary: Drabble singkat nan absurd tentang Akashi Seijurou yang sedang kesal dengan Midorima Shintarou/ "Shintarou, ku ulangi sekali lagi sebelum gunting ku yang berbicara, lepaskan Sakura!"/ "Shin-chan, lepaskan saja, atau hal yang buruk akan terjadi"/ "Tidak bisa -nanodayou!"/ RnR?/ Drabble abal, efek samping tanggung sendiri :3/ [a little bit humor]


**Lucky Item!**

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

KnB : Tadatoshi Fujimaki

This Story : Amore Ilyin

[Akashi S., Sakura H.]

T / Romance and Drama

Abal, tidak baku, gaje, OOC

 **-X-X-X-**

Drabble singkat tentang Akashi Seijurou yang sedang kesal dengan Midorima Shintarou/ "Shintarou, ku ulangi sekali lagi sebelum gunting ku yang berbicara, lepaskan Sakura!"/ "Shin-chan, lepaskan saja"/ "Tidak bisa -nanodayou!"/ RnR?

 **! Don't like don't read !**

"Shintarou, apa-apaan kau, lepaskan tanganmu dari Sakura, sekarang!" Ucap atau mungkin titah Akashi Seijurou mutlak.

"Tidak, -nodayou!" Jawab Midorima Shintarou yang mempertahankan pendapatnya, telapak tangannya semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada lengan Sakura Haruno, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah kekasih dari Maha Kaisar Akashi Seijurou.

Sedangkan Sakura yang menjadi objek pembicaraan yang dimaksud hanya memutar emeraldnya bosan, sekali lagi netra hijau teduh itu menatap lengan kirinya yang diamit oleh pemuda beiris hijau zamrud yang sama dengan dirinya, sebelum kemudian kembali memakan pocky stroberinya dengan tenang.

"Hei Saku-chan, lakukan sesuatu," bisik Takao Kazunari pada gadis kembang gula itu.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Takao, lalu berujar, "Aku sudah melakukannya tadi, tapi Shintarou-kun terlalu keras kepala, Sei-kun juga tak ada bedanya."

Takao menghela nafasnya lelah, netranya kembali menatap dua pemuda beda tone yang tengah beradu pandang sengit.

"Shintarou, ku ulangi sekali lagi sebelum guntingku yang berbicara, aku ini absolute, perintah ku mutlak, jadi, lepaskan Sakura, se.ka.rang!" Titah Akashi mutlak, dikeluarkannya gunting berwarna merah dari sakunya.

Midorima menatap ngeri gunting di tangan Sang emperor, masih teringat jelas dalam bayangannya saat Kagami Taiga terserang gunting maut Akashi, pemuda rakus itu sampai kehilangan nafsu makannya berhari-hari.

Namun, tekad Midorima sudah bulat, ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan lucky itemnya. Ia tidak mau tertimpa sial seharian, apapun yang terjadi, akan ia perjuangkan sekuat tenaga, walau Sang mata kaisar lah lawannya, emmm, mungkin.

"A- ah, Shin-chan, lepaskan saja, atau hal yang sangat buruk akan terjadi Shin-chan," bujuk Takao pada pemuda megane tsundere maniak ramalan itu, keringat dingin mengalir perlahan di pelipis Takao saat netranya menatap gunting maut di tangan kapten Kiseki no Sedai.

"Tidak bisa -nanodayou," jawab Midorima bersikukuh.

"KENAPA TAK BISA HAH?" Tanya Akashi sengit, emperornya menatap tajam ke arah Midorima.

"Ka- karena aku tak akan melepaskan lucky item ku," jawab Midorima dengan sisa keberanian yang tersisa.

Akashi mengerutkan alisnya bingung, pemuda bernetra heterokrom itu menatap dua orang yang sama-sama beriris zamrud di depannya bergantian, "Apa maksudmu dengan Sakura adalah lucky item mu hah?"

Suara Akashi memang terdengar jadi pelan sekarang, tapi semakin pelan suara yang terdengar dari Sang emperor, maka semakin pasti pula kematian yang dijanjikan.

"Oha-Asa mengatakan kalau lucky item cancer hari ini adalah seseorang yang identik dengan warna musim semi -nanodayou," jawab Midorima, sesekali sebelah tangannya yang bebas membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak melorot sama sekali.

"Lalu?"

"Yaah, semua orang tahu kalau warna musim semi adalah warna dari bunga sakura, yaitu merah muda, jadi yaa, emm, aku menjadikan Sakura lucky itemku -nodayou," ucap Midorima, zamrudnya berusaha terlihat tenang di hadapan intimidasi yang di berikan mata kaisar Akashi.

"Bukankah masih ada Satsuki, Shintarou?" Tanya Akashi pelan nan lamat-lamat, tapi suara pelan Akashi kali ini adalah syarat akan kematian.

"Momoi tidak masuk hari ini, aku tak ada pilihan lain, mengertilah Akashi, sehari saja, aku bisa tertimpa sial jika tidak membawa lucky item -nanodayou," bujuk Midorima, dalam hati ia berharap kalau Sang raja (neraka), a.k.a Akashi Seijurou, bisa mengerti keadaanya.

"Oha-Asa itu siaran yang meberitahukan tentang item keberuntungan kan?" Tanya Akashi.

"Eh, iya -nodayou," jawab Midorima bingung, bagi pemuda bernetra zamrud itu, pertanyaan Akashi terdengar agak tidak nyambung.

"Kalau begitu, semenjak hari ini, Oha-Asa akan berubah menjadi siaran yang memberitahukan tentang item pembawa kematian," ucap Akashi tenang, perlahan tapi pasti gunting mautnya terangkat ke arah Midorima.

Namun baru saja gunting itu akan melayang, suara dari seorang gadis gulali mengalun, "Hentikan Sei-kun, kau jadi berlebihan, dan Shintarou-kun, lepaskan aku, atau aku yang akan melaksanakan ucapan Sei-kun tentang item pembawa kematian."

Sontak saja, Midorima melepaskan lengan Sakura. Baik dirinya maupun Takao terlihat gugup dibawah aura monster yang menguar dari tubuh mungil Sakura.

Oh, sepertinya untuk sesaat Midorima lupa bahwa AkaSaku adalah pasangan iblis di Teikou Academy, semua orang tahu kalau ke dua pasangan iblis itu memiliki dua sisi, Akashi dengan sisi Bokushi yang berjiwa sadis maniak gunting, lalu Sakura dengan innernya yang jika sudah bangkit akan mengeluarkan tenaga monster. Biasanya Ahomine atau Bakagami lah yang menjadi sasaran amukan Sakura atas keidiotan mereka.

"Shin-chan, cepat lah minta maaf," bisik Takao pada Midorima, pemuda itu masih ingin menyapa dunia rupanya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Midorima sambil berojigi beberapa saat.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, tangan mungilnya mengamit lengan Akashi Seijurou, sebelum pemuda emperor itu kembali mengamuk.

Namun, sebelum pasangan monster berjiwa iblis itu pergi, Sakura Haruno terlihat membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Midorima Shintarou, entah apa yang dibisikkannya.

Dan setelah Sakura selesai membisikkan 'sesuatu' itu, kedua pasangan iblis nano-nano tersebut melangkah meninggalkan MidoTaka di belakang, lalu menghilang di belokan koridor dengan tangan Akashi Seijurou yang melingkar di pinggang Sang kekasih, seolah peringatan bagi siapa saja yang melihat, agar tidak menganggu mereka lagi.

 **\- OWARI -**

Halo semua! Ai tahu kalau fict ini plot less dan gaje banget, maafkan kemampuan Ai yang cuma segini #orz. Ai lagi pingin banget nyoba nulis fict X-over KnB dan Naruto dengan pair yang paling Ai suka, yaitu **AkaSaku** , hehehe. Semoga gak bikin sawan yaa, wkwk #dikemplang #orz.

Sekian bacotan gaje dari Ai, **Mind to Review? :")**

-X-X-X-

 **OMAKE**

"Haaah, untung saja kita selamat ya Shin-chan, mereka sangat mengerikan jika sudah berada di sisi lain," ucap Takao yang akhirnya bisa menarik nafas dengan lega, Akashi Seijurou benar-benar memiliki aura intimidasi dari seorang raja (neraka).

"Bakao," panggil Midorima pada pemuda bersurai hitam kelam di hadapannya.

"Ya Shin-chan, ada apa?" Tanya Takao.

"Ayo kita mengecat rambutmu jadi merah muda -nanodayou," jawab Midorima, yang mana kemudian langsung menarik lengan Takao pergi.

"Haahhh?"

 **\- FIN -**


End file.
